What the Cell Phone Knows: Daniel Meade Edition
by MissCar
Summary: Sometimes your cell phone knows you better then you know yourself. Character study D/B
1. Recent Calls and Text Message

Title: What the Cell Phone Knows: Daniel Meade Edition

Summary: Sometimes your cell phone knows you better then you know yourself. Character study

As I have been working on all my different stories, I realize the importance of truly knowing the characters that I'm working with. A couple weeks ago when I was adding new Apps to my new cell phone, I came across one that I thought would absolutely be on Daniel Meade's phone. Then I thought of other things that would be on the character cell phone and what they mean. This is that story.

Essentially this is a writing exercise that I've decided to share with everyone. If it is well received, I will do these stories for all the Ugly Betty characters. Compared to everything else I write this is going to be extremely short.

There is going to be no set schedule because I will just be writing these when I feel stuck on one of my main stories.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including all of season four. Takes place in the Gossip Universe sometime after the first story. However you will not need to be familiar with that story to get this. The biggest difference is that instead of going to London without a plan, Daniel is taking over Mode UK.

**Pairings:** Daniel/Betty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ugly Betty_ or any other version of the show. This is just a way to release a lot of stress and not cry over the cancellation.

**

* * *

**

Part One: Recent Calls and Text Message Records

Maybe if he started paying attention to his cell phone earlier he would have figured out he was completely in love with Betty sooner. He should have known three and a half years ago when he got completely wasted and the bartender called Betty because she was the person he called the most even then. It took exactly 22 days for her cell phone number to become the number he called the most. Through girlfriends and wives, Betty has kept the position of being the person he calls the most.

She was usually the first person he called when everything was falling apart. She was the first person he called when he had no idea what he was doing at Mode, then and now. She was the first person he called when he felt overwhelmed. She was the first person he called when he just wanted someone to talk to.

In the last year, he has called Betty's cell phone 495 times from this phone alone. He has called her home phone in Manhattan 123 times. He's called her office phone 89 times. He is called her father's house 52 times.

This does not even count all the receive phone calls from Betty. Over the last year, all together he has received around 451 phone calls from Betty, 523 text messages, and more emails than he can actually count. This does not include instant messaging or similar activities.

He doesn't call her as much now, but then again they lived together. He does call her more during the day. If he has a few minutes between meetings he calls her to see how things are going. On average, he's pretty sure he calls her at least three or four times during the workday. If they can't meet for lunch, they always call each other. When he has to deal with certain employees that drove him crazy he called her. When she felt overwhelmed by being the one in charged she called him. Even if he had someone in his office, he would take her call anyway and she would do the same for him.

The last phone call that he made to her before he and Betty both move to London, lasted 23 minutes. Of course, this phone call was him pleading with her not to go. Before that there was a 45 minute phone call with Betty talking about the Amanda situation. Then there were all the little phone calls like him asking her to come over to work on a project or just be there for him.

Yesterday, they spent 26 minutes talking to each other between meetings about one of her story ideas for her magazine. He may have also made several dirty comments about what he would like to do to her when they got home that night.

On those mornings in NYC when he woke up completely hung over and couldn't exactly remember what he did last night the call log would tell him he called Betty. In last year, when he got completely smashed he called Betty. A few months ago he got very drunk after he saw Betty making out with that absolute prick of a playwright. He does not exactly know what he did but he does remember waking up the next morning with a record of calling Betty's father's house. It turns out Daniel left a 5 minute drunken rant about being completely in love with her on her dad's answering machine. It took him 20 minutes to convince her father to delete the message and never tell Betty what he did.

Text message records tell him the same thing as phone call records. During the average staff meeting at Mode New York he would usually send her about 15 to 20 text messages. Usually they would be critiques about Wilhelmina's latest pitch. By the end of their time in New York the conversations were more personal.

Now in London, even though he is trying to be the constant professional he still sends her three text messages during the last almost sleep inducing meeting with the accountants. She usually sends a quick message back telling him to pay attention and that she loves him. He saves every single message where she tells him that she loves him. He loves these text messages the most.

Half of the time they can't share a town car into work. Most of the time one of them has a business breakfast first thing or some other obligation. When he rides into work alone, he sends her a text message or two. The last time that, happened he sent her 18 text messages, but he was really bored. Besides every single one of them said "I love you" or "I miss you". There may have been a few dirty ones in their but he didn't go too far.

He sends her text messages instead of calling her because she was most likely meeting with an advertiser or one of her subordinates. He didn't want to interrupt her unless it was absolutely necessary.

When it was the other way around, she did the same thing. There's nothing better than sitting through an absolutely horrible business breakfast and getting a message from his girlfriend that said "I love you". Even though there current relationship is fairly new, he's already saved dozens of such messages. They join the other messages that he is saved from her for over the years. He saves messages of encouragement and little things he wanted to remember.

Maybe if he paid more attention to what he was saving on his cell phone he would have realized a long time ago that he was completely in love with Betty Suarez. As he received another text message in which Betty said that she loved him, he thought to himself it didn't matter. He had her love now.


	2. Contacts

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. For those reading the main story Adaptation Mode Style, I already have the next chapter done but I am currently proofreading.

There is probably going to be only one more chapter in the Daniel Meade edition of this story involving apps. I probably will not post that one for a little while. Instead, I am going to move on to a different character. I will take requests. What character do you want me to write next?

**

* * *

**

Part Two: Contacts

He saved Betty's new London cell phone number the first time she calls him. He was still avoiding her phone calls at the time, but he always saved Betty's new numbers right away. He never does that for anybody else. If he was paying attention this should that told him that he was in love with her.

He didn't even update his sister's contact information when she moved to France. He actually had to call his mom to get the number. He never bothers to save the number when she called on rare occasions. The last time she called was during the entire Tyler fiasco. This reminds him that he hasn't added Tyler's contact information yet either.

He was barely on speaking terms with her. Despite Betty's prodding their relationship was still strain after the DJ thing. The only time he ever talk to his sister other than during family emergencies was when he called DJ and his nephew put his mom on the phone.

After the sixth time that happened, Daniel started calling his nephew's cell phone only when he knew Alexis wouldn't be around. He was not looking forward to being only a few hours away from Alexis now. He knew his some serious brother/sister bonding was in his future if his girlfriend had anything to say about it.

The next Betty number he added was her new office number. He labels this number "EIC Betty". He thought it was cute and was happy that she finally achieved her dream of having her own magazine.

He just wish he would get to be with her everyday working on projects together like that fantasy they talked about months ago. He knew she didn't want to be working at a fashion magazine even if they were redesigning the concept of a fashion magazine.

As soon as she actually hires an assistant, he will add that number too. He knows she is looking forward to that. He personally hopes her new assistant is female or if it is a guy he wears glasses and has bad teeth. Then he remembered Henry and decided that might just be a turn on for her.

His favored number to add to his cell phone was there home phone number. He labels this number as "Betty and Daniel's home". Since he left his parents' home years ago, he has never considered any of the places he lived home until now. Even the town house he shared with Molly was never his home. He always thought of it as Molly's home and he was just a visitor. Even when he stayed there after her death, he still considered it her house.

Their house in London was definitely a home even if it was still not completely unpacked. There are still boxes everywhere and they were just starting to figure out what was missing. Betty was angry that Justin tossed out half of her clothes instead of shipping them to her like he promised. They still do nothave a coffee maker because they can't decide on a colored.

Some mornings, when he was really stressed over the fact that he was trying to keep this magazine from completely falling apart he called the home phone number even though he knew no one was there. He just like to listen to the voicemail were Betty tells people to leave a message for either of them. That message makes him feel like he made the right decision in coming to London for Betty and taking over Mode UK.

Another interesting thing is he never deletes Betty's old numbers. He still has the phone number for her apartment in Manhattan and her old cell phone number saved. Not only did he have Betty's old work number for her last office still stored in his cell phone, he had his old assistants number still labeled as her phone number. He probably should label that one as "Mode U.S. EIC assistant" or something neutral like that because he probably would be contacting the new EIC in New York a lot. For some reason he could not bring himself to update that contact yet.

He realizes he will eventually become confused with half the contacts having Betty's name somewhere in the label. For example instead of having Justin's cell phone label as such, he has it labeled as "Betty's nephew's cell phone". He uses the same system to label her sister's and father's phone number. Just the fact that he has all her family's phone numbers saved in his cell phone is a pretty big indicator that he's been in love with her for a really long time.

* * *

For each one of these new London numbers he attaches a photo and a ring tone. He never does this for anybody else. He never has the time. Nobody else is worth the effort.

For her cell phone, he uses the picture that his assistant Candy took of the two of them making out one morning. He absolutely loves that picture. He currently has the song _Unmistakable_ as the ring tone.

Even though it fits perfectly he needs to find something else. He really doesn't want anybody to know he has a Backstreet Boys song on his cell phone in any form. Not that Betty will care. She would think it was cute and tease him for days about it. That was perfectly fine with him as long as she kissed him afterwards.

For her office phone number he uses a picture he secretly took of her on the phone the first time he visits her office. The office is beautiful, but she still has that crazy pink bunny prominently displayed on one of her bookshelves.

He knows that Marc already shipped the poncho. He had that ready to be shipped off before Daniel was officially gone from Mode U.S. He wonders if he can talk Betty into wearing it again so they can act out one of his fantasies where he makes love to her on her desk with her just wearing that and a pair of stilettos.

He chooses the song Video as the ring tone for this number because it was Betty's wake up ring tone that first Monday morning after they got together. The song made him think about how she was doing this on her terms now.

For the ring tone for their home number, he chose that song called _Hey Leonardo_. She was probably the first person he ever met who liked him for him. Although maybe now it would be more appropriate to say, she was one of the first to love him for him. She never cared about his last name or his position. She could always sees something in him that no one else could and that is why he loves her.

He chose to use a picture of her laying out on their bed still half-asleep in the morning for the number. She was wearing a blue tank top and shorts. He did not think she could look more beautiful even with her hair a complete mess and not wearing any makeup.

He took that picture of her the first morning they woke up together in the same bed after they moved in together. He remembered needing to take a picture to prove to himself years from now that he really did get what he wanted. It was unarguable proof that for once he got his happily ever after.


End file.
